Ill
by blackindigocat
Summary: Walter is under the weather and Paige has decided to take care of him. Just a bunch of fluff and stuff


Walter awoke in his room above the garage, his joints were in knots of pain, his head was throbbing and his chest was tight. Crud, he thought to himself. He checked the time 6:30 am, man he had awoken early. Soon he realized why as he bolted to the bathroom and emptied his stomachs contents after which he was woozy and exhausted and flopped back into bed. He tried to sleep but he found himself rolling under his covers caked in a sweat and having to make bathroom runs every 20 or so minutes so he gave up. Eventually when the time said 8:30 he texted Cabe "Can't make it today, sick." he barely managed to type this out before bolting for the bathroom again. After that he headed back to his bed and smashed his head under his pillow breathing heavily though his breathing faltered since he was stuffed up. After 10 or so minutes he decided to text Paige "Feeling ill today, tell the team work is off." he sent her. He waited staring at his phone for Paige to reply but she never did. Soon he heard light knocking on the door. "Doors open." he replied to the knock. He heard the door open and heard feet coming up the stairs. It was Paige, she was holding bags from the grocery store but when she saw him in bed she set them down and replied "Oh Walter."

* * *

She sat next to him on the bed and placed a hand on his head. "You have quite a temperature." she replied to him. As she stroked his forehead lightly causing him to stiffen which only made his joints ache more. "I didn't know you were this sick." Paige replied again after which Walter was sent into a fit of coughing, "I'm glad I came to check on you."

He rolled his body to turn to her "Paige?" he asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Geniuses usually don't get sick, we can't work efficiently if we're sick."

Paige simply shook her head and laughed "Walter, everyone gets sick..." before she could finish her sentence Walter leaped out of bed and rushed for his bathroom heaving continually. Paige stood behind him and patted his back. Before he stood up and flushed the toilet "I really didn't want you to see me like this." Walter replied as he made his way for the sink to rinse his mouth.

Paige simply laughed, "I take care of Ralph when he's sick and I can take care of you." she replied with a smile "I'm going to go make you some Chamomile tea to help you sleep I can add little ginger to for you stomach." And with that she took the bags she had bought from the grocery store and rushed downstairs as Walter stumbled to his bed. Paige boiled some water in a teakettle she had bought at the store then poured it into a small mug dropping the two teabags into the water. She set a five minute timer and waited. When the tea was finished she rushed upstairs to find Walter resting in his bed against two pillows, his forehead was covered in sweat and he was paler than before. Paige sat herself next to the genius and handed him his tea to which he responded "Thank you." with a a voice raspy from coughing. She watched Walter sip from the mug and replied "Stomach feel better?"

Walter nodded his head and replied. "Mhmmm." Before sipping from the tea again. Paige went back into her grocery bags and pulled out a bottle of Advil caplets, she poured 1 out a placed it next to Walter. "Here." she replied.

Walter shook his head "Those will only make me feel better not cure me."

"And would you rather be in pain and have a high fever." Paige asked with a stern voice before handing him the caplet. Walter obediently swallowed it and sank back into his bed after finishing his tea. Paige pulled up his covers then leaned in a planted a soft kiss on his forehead before murmuring get well soon into his ear. Walter who was half asleep looked up and blinked multiple times, Paige was heading out his room. "Stay." he replied softly as his eyes began to close.

"Walter?"

"Don't leave, please." Walter replied as the chamomile and medicine began to lull him to sleep. Paige turned around and walked toward Walter sat on his bed and rubbed her hand against his hair and forehead whispering "Ok." into the sleeping Walter's ear.


End file.
